Per Te
by Viva-la-vita-Italiana
Summary: (IL VOLO fanfic.) This is the end. I couldn't take anymore. No more hurt. No more pain. No more life. I stood looking at the dull water, fingering the cool object in the pocket of my soft woolen coat. I was alone. Completely alone...Adelina has lived life without anyone. Can a certain dark-eyed Italian rescue her from her world of darkness? (Rating sub. to change)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_This is the end._ I couldn't take anymore. No more hurt. No more pain. _No more life._ I stood looking at the dull water, fingering the cool object in the pocket of my soft woolen coat.

People bustled around me, crossing the bridge, on phones or walking hand in hand with a lover. I was alone. Completely, utterly, purely alone. _No more._

The gray, gloomy overcast darkened more, snow starting to fall lightly as night began to take its hold on the world. _Beautiful._ The one thing I would regret leaving behind. But little white flakes that melted away faster than they arrived would not-could not stop me. Taking a deep breath, I slid the little pistol out of my pocket, grabbing hold of the lamppost I had been standing next to for support. _NO! STOP! YOU CAN GET THROUGH THIS!_ Reason shrieked like the wind, howling through my thoughts.

But I could not. It was over. I stepped up onto the side of the bridge, giving the soft flakes a last longing look. I raised the pistol to my temple…

"Stop!"

_Shut up! You don't understand._

"Please, NO!"

_I said SHUT UP! You have no idea how _hard_ this is. _

"Bella! Stop! Please!" a voice pleaded.

I put my finger to the trigger and closed my eyes. Just a bit more pressure on the trigger, then I would be rid of it all…

Two strong arms grabbed me around my waist, pulling me off the wall. I crashed into the person, the gun slipping out of my hand and into the dark water below. Instantly, angry tears welled up in my eyes. My chance to be free… gone in seconds, because someone…

"Thank GOD! You got to her just in time!" a thickly accented voice shouted to the "rescuer", running over.

"Did he…" Someone else, also with an accent, came striding over, "Thank GOD!"

The first person who ran over bent and wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. The one who "saved" me stood up as the one holding me spoke. "Are you alright, bella?"

I fervently shook my head and squirmed, trying to get away. If I couldn't use the gun, I could drown myself…

I was almost free, and I prepared to bolt. _No more…_

One of the people noticed. "Hold her, Piero!" I stomped on the guy's foot in whose arms I was locked and leapt towards the low wall again.

The person who had grabbed me before lunged towards me, trapping me tightly around my middle. Despite my struggles, he dragged me, practically kicking and screaming, off the bridge. I thought the man-boy really- was going to stop and let me go right when we walked to the street. Instead, he said something unintelligible over his shoulder to the two other people who had tried to keep me from jumping, and, arms wrapped around me in a death-grip, tugged me down the street, to a hotel building, into the elevator, and up to a large, comfortable looking hotel room.

By the time he let me go (not until after the person who's foot I stomped on locked the door to keep me from escaping) we were both breathing heavily.

The one who locked the door walked over to me where I was standing defensively in the corner. He soft spoke to me. "Buonasera, Signorina. I am so very sorry about being so…rude…My name is Piero Barone." He pointed to the tall one standing next to the other boy, "And that is Ignazio Boschetto. And that," Piero pointed to the boy who grabbed me and dragged me to their hotel room, "Is Gianluca Ginoble."

I blinked. The names were so familiar. And the accents-Italian-I was sure I had heard them before. They even looked familiar. I knew I had seen them before somewhere… It didn't matter. I was extremely mad. The three attractive boys took away every mean I had to die. Nothing else had worked-from hanging to overdose. My body just wouldn't stop living. But my mind and heart had experienced more than enough.

"Leave me alone! Just…let me go!..." I sobbed, sliding down the wall and wrapping my arms around my knees, whispering a devastated plea, "_Please_."

My rescuer-Gianluca was his name-came over and pushed his friend to the side. He knelt in front of me and whispered in a thick, very soothing accent, "Please listen to me. I-we saw you standing there, looking like an angel…You are too beautiful to die. The world would be dark and devoid of beauty if you were not part of it. "

That made my tears fall even faster. What he said was so lovely, but he didn't understand. He didn't even know me.

The dark curly haired boy spoke quietly again, "Look at me, bella." I looked over at him, meeting his intense, chocolate brown eyes. "The moment I saw you, I immediately knew our destinies were woven together in a tight bond. And that can never be broken. I know I could never live without you, as we together make one."

I could not believe what he was saying. He was practically professing his love to me, and he didn't even know my name, let alone all of the dark things about me. "But, Gianluca…you don't…"

He interrupted me softly. "It does not matter that I know nothing about you. We can learn in time." He stood up and offered me a hand, smiling brightly, eyes pleading, "Please, bella. Leave the darkness behind you."

I gazed at his face, his handsome, smiling, passionate, bright face. The sun. I reached out my hand and took his. He pulled me up effortlessly. At that moment, I left the darkness and entered the light, not looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Gianluca gently led me over to the small kitchenette area where Piero and Ignazio had retreated during our private exchange. I was worried though. I did not want them to start asking questions-the ones I could not answer. They could never know. No one could ever know. No one should have to endure the pain of knowing.

As Gianluca pulled out a chair at the little table, he must have notice my expression, which was tight with worry. He sat down and pulled my tiny form onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist and lacing his fingers through mine. He soothingly stoked my skin as he whispered in my ear, "It is alright, bella. Everything is alright now."

I turned and smiled weakly up at him. I was still skeptical. He rested his head on my shoulder and sighed. Piero and Ignazio sat across the table, eyes on me.

Ignazio grinned. "Gianluca, you really know how to be with girls. You just met her, you don't even know her name, and you practically ask her to marry you. Next, well, you know… you'll be having s…"

"Ignazio! Just shut up! Have some decency, please. And some respect for the young lady!" Piero exclaimed, startling me. I was surprised he was defending me. I thought he would be mad at me for stomping on his foot. "I'm sorry, Signorina. We're not really used to…well…beautiful girls like you." Piero blushed.

"No. There has never been anyone as beautiful as you." Gianluca said to me quietly, whispering the sweet words against the base of my neck.

Now I blushed. They were being so nice to me…for what? Being beautiful? I thought I was the most homely thing on the planet. My height of 4 feet 8 inches didn't help; it was the center of torment.

For a few minutes, no one said anything. I glanced at Gianluca and my hands laced together, rested on my lap. How easily they fit together, the dark, tanned olive curving around the white of my skin. It seemed so perfect…I glanced up at Piero, and I caught him staring almost longingly at me. I gave him a soft smile, and he quickly looked away, blushing again.

"As much as I would love to sit here in an awkward silence and stare at each other for the rest of the evening, I would like to request the pretty girl's name." Ignazio stated blandly, breaking the silence.

"Adelina." I whispered. "My name is Adelina Sebastianus."

"Piacere, Adelina." Ignazio said, cheerfully. "Now that that's out of the way, I'm hungry."

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Adelina?" Gianluca asked.

"Yes…I mean, no. I don't want to be an intrusion…"

"You? An intrusion? Of course not."

"Pretty girls are never intrusions. Especially ones like you." Ignazio said.

I blushed again. I had never had so many attractive boys flirting with me, let alone at one time. Gianluca laughed, peering at my face from the side. "Adelina, you are as red as a tomato. Why are you embarrassed? You act like you've never been complimented. Have you never been told you were beautiful? "

"No." I said quietly. The one little word drew all happiness out of the room.

"Then all are blind to an angel of God in their midst." Piero said, completely serious. His dark, chocolaty eyes, even deeper and darker than Gianluca's, accented and magnified by his red-framed glasses met mine, were so full of honesty and wonder I almost cried. He truly believed what he said. And he was wonderstruck by my very presence, infatuated by the mere thought of me, like a little boy learning the secrets of the universe.

This young man that I just met was breaking my heart into a million pieces. I felt so much for him already, much, much more than I should. Because Gianluca…no. Not because of Gianluca. Everything had happened so fast with him, I did not understand what our feelings were. Did he love me? Was I just a convenience? Could he be using me? Did _I_ even love _him_? I did not know. But I _did_ know how Piero felt, without needing to be told. His eyes said everything. His heart was worn on his sleeve, completely barred to me. And I was terrified that I may be the one to break it.

But the question of extreme importance was circling around my mind and around the shards of my heart. _Who was I in love with? Gianluca? Or did I love Piero?_ My life had change in a moment. My future shifted into the unknown, my soul dangling by a thread, held in the hands of the one I loved.

Which one held the string connecting me to life?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The other two boys stared at Piero like he suddenly sprouted wings. They must have never heard him say anything like that, not with so much…passion in his voice and expression. _I_ had never known anyone who possessed more intensity in one thought than most possessed in their entire being. And I knew I would never find another like him.

But was it just the new feelings I was experiencing, the sensation of being adored by not one, but two incredibly handsome young men, which were making me feel love towards them-towards him? Gianluca…Gianluca was amazing, I could already tell, without knowing anything about him. And Piero…

"Bella? Bella? Adelina? Are you alright?" Gianluca's worried voice broke through my thoughts, bringing me back to reality.

"Y-yes." _No, I really was not alright. I was so worried I would hurt them._ I looked around frantically, trying to find something, _anything _that I could use to change the subject and shift my thoughts away from the confusing whirlwind of my heart.

Ignazio saved me. "You asked the poor girl if she wanted to join us for dinner, Gian. Where's the food? You're probably starving her."

"I'm fine…" My stomach interrupted me, growling loudly. I laughed nervously, silently cursing the need to eat. Not only was it embarrassing and unfeminine, but I did not want them to feel obligated to me in any way. Otherwise, I knew someone would get hurt.

"See? You _are_ starving her, the poor thing." Ignazio said.

"I am so sorry, bella. Would you like…" Gianluca trailed off, not knowing what to suggest. I did not blame him. The three were new to the city, where I on the other hand, was not.

"I know of a place not far from here that serves excellent food. If you would like to go there, I could…" I started.

"Yes!" Ignazio interrupted loudly, "Yes, that sounds _excellent_." He stood up and walked around the table over to me. Holding out his hand in a somewhat gentlemanly-manner, he playfully bowed and snatched my hand out of Gianluca's. "Signorina, if you would do me the honors of escorting me to the little place you just spoke of, I would be _delighting_."

"Delighted. You would be delight_ed_, Ignazio," Gianluca corrected.

I tried not to laugh at Ignazio's playful teasing. "_Of course_. It would be my pleasure."

He grinned widely at me. I returned the smile, surprisingly enjoying his lighthearted, cheerful, youthful character. He tugged me towards the door, ready to leave.

"You need a coat," I stated, "Unless you want to freeze, that is."

"No, I would prefer _not_ to turn into an icicle tonight."

"Wise decision."

"Thank you. I do try." He let go of my hand and gave me a goofy grin, tugging on his heavy coat.

Impulsively, I quickly snatched his hand and dragged him out the door, momentarily freezing from the force of pure shock. Never had I done anything like that, and I don't think he was expecting it- not from me, anyways.

But for one of the first times in my life, I was having fun, as I pulled the boyish young man out of the warm hotel and into the snowy air. I barely waited for Piero and Gianluca to join us. Keeping hold of Ignazio's hand I tugged him playfully down the nearly deserted street, laughing like I had never before.

Tonight would be the night of a hundred firsts. And, instead of fearing the unknown, I was prepared to grasp it.

There was only one problem…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Dinner was short, but dragged on and on for me, as I wallowed in my thoughts. Both Ignazio and Gianluca flirted with the busty bleached-blonde waitress, although neither party could understand a word the other said. I was somewhat grateful for their temporary forgetfulness of my presence, because their attentions were directed away from me, giving me time to process everything.

I was deep in thought the entire meal, trying to ignore Piero's intense gaze as I stared blankly out the window at the softly falling snow, illuminated against the dark night by the street lights. Ignoring him was the only thing I could do. I was so confused. Utterly lost. And the dark, passionate eyes that melted my very soul, belonging to the young male seated across the narrow table from me, not even an arms' length away, were not, in any way, helping me from drowning in my own thoughts.

I was particularly inundated by flashes of nearly unintelligible thoughts, which required meticulous sorting to determine their meaning. How was I going to choose? _Gianluca or Piero…_ The only way both would be safe would be if I slipped away now. While my loss would not be grieved. Before it was too late. But, what if…what if it was already too late…

Piero's knee lightly bumped mine underneath the table, jolting me back to reality. I glanced quickly at him, but he was intently focused on his desert. It disappointed me slightly. Maybe he was not seeking my attention-maybe I had only imagined his eyes on me as I stared out the window. My imagination was not _that _good though.

"Are you ready to leave, Adelina?" Gianluca asked, draping an arm loosely over my shoulders. I nodded. The sooner I left the better. Although that was not what he meant…

Moments later, we were back outdoors, where the weather had quickly gone downhill. Icy rains beat on us relentlessly, the wind stinging with hundreds of crystalline flakes, as we slipped and slid on the ice-covered ground.

When we finally reached the boys' hotel room, all four of us were drenched to the skin, absolutely freezing. I was NOT looking forward to going back out into the elements or the long walk home to my heatless apartment.

I stood shivering in the doorway, dripping onto the carpet as the three peeled off their soaking coats, arguing in rapid Italian, hand and arms gesturing widely. Piero gestured towards me, voice flying as wildly as his hands. Gianluca snapped at him harshly, cutting him off. Ignazio stood silently across the room, looking at me apologetically, not wanting to get involved.

I did not blame him, but their argument needed to stop. I was not something worth fighting over, for any reason. "Gianluca, Piero, _please_," I said loudly. They stooped arguing immediately. I took a deep breath, not wanting the next, necessary words to come. "I want to thank you for…everything you have done for me this evening. I am eternally in your debt. Thank you.

"I must leave now." I turned towards the door, trying to force the tears away. _It was for the best._

I was about to walk out when Piero grabbed my arm, stopping me. "Please, Signorina. Please stay. We could not bear for you to go back out in the cold. Not like that. Not alone. Especially because of…earlier. We have plenty of room here…" His chocolaty eyes pleaded even more than his voice.

"I-I couldn't…" It was such a weak argument, it was disgusting. But I really did not want to be alone. Never again. Not since I had gotten a true taste of _friends._

"Please Signorina," he begged.

"But I don't want to cause…"

"It does not matter…_I_ want you to stay." Piero whispered, blushing a little.

_Don't stay. Don't stay_. "Alright. If I won't be any trouble…"

"Excellent." Ignazio beamed like a little boy told he could have a cookie.

Gianluca looked at me with his hazily eyes, trying to tell me something I could not understand. Something only words could express.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I stood completely still as the scalding water cascaded from the shower head, sliding down my skin washing everything down the drain, as was my custom. There was no other way to keep going another day if the previous one's events still plagued your mind. But they were never gone. They always lurked around every corner, in every dark place, waiting to pounce. I could run, but I could never hide…

I forced the thoughts away. My past had no place here. Not now. Not with the three boys who had saved my _life_, who were trying to save me from the darkness, waiting for me to get out of the shower so they could have the opportunity to defrost from the sleet we had trekked through. I owed it to them to at least _pretend_ they had fended away the dark, black thoughts and emotions.

Sighing, I turned off the steady stream of water, remaining enveloped in a cloud of steam. Reluctantly, I reached around the curtain, hands blindly seeking the towel one of the boys had found for me in the tiny linen closet. I almost hoped that it had somehow disappeared in the cloudy bathroom, so I would not have to leave it. If I was alone, others were safe. But now, I feared my own heart, as selfish as it sounds. Both Piero and Gianluca had ensnared in, trapping is between brambles and barb wire. Never could I choose, without hurting the other. I could hurt neither, without causing more pain to myself. There were only two options. Let_ them_ show _me _I was loved, or leave now and don't look back.

_Leave now and don't come back. Leave now and don't come back_…I repeated to myself over and over in my mind as I dried myself from the shower, still standing in the makeshift sauna between the tile wall and the curtain.

After a rather long, unsuccessful attempt to towel-dry my thick hair, I finally gave up stalling. Wrapping the material around me, I slid back the curtain and stepped out onto the cold tile, trying not to yelp at the icy floor beneath my toes. Just like the outdoors-freezing cold. Something I was about to throw myself back out to. The idea of the warm hotel room, surrounded by even warm-hearted young men was so much more appealing…

"Leave now, you idiot! Stop thinking about it! Leave! You HAVE to!" Reason screamed. It was right. If I did not go now, I never would. I reached for the pile of still-sopping clothes puddle on the floor. My nose wrinkled in distain as my hand closed on the pair of jeans I had previously been wearing. Wet jeans after a hot shower-ick. Maybe I could use the small, standard hairdryer on the wall to at least take _some_ of the dampness out…

Something caught my eye that was resting on the counter, close to the bathroom door. I took the few steps across the tiled floor, curious. I_ knew _it had not been there before. It was a small pile of clothing, topped with a somewhat-sloppy handwritten note that would change everything.

_"Mia Lina,_

_I hope you do not find me too brash and improper, as that is not my intentions I just do not know how to tell you…_

_I have never met anyone-no, more than that. I have never even thought that anyone could be perfect. Until I saw you. Every moment that you have been with me, close to me, will always remain imprinted in my memories. And every moment we have spent today was, for me, a moment too late to turn back and forget we ever met. Someone like you is never forgotten. _

_When I held you in my arms (even if it was for…non-romantic reasons) everything was perfect. I finally felt _right._ I had been seeking but never finding the feeling. Now I have found asylum. A gateway to heaven. You._

_Please forgive me for what I am saying, but I NEED you to stay. I need _you_. I could not bear to be apart from you. Your beautiful heart, your angelic face, will forever haunt my thoughts if you slip between my fingers. I have lost so much. I could never let you go. You have captured not only my heart, but my very soul. I know I could not live another moment if you walked away now._

_But if you do not feel the same, if you must go, I will try to accept. You will never leave my mind though. You are forever in my heart. _

_Io tea amo, mia angela._

_Per sempre,_

_Piero_

_P.S. In case you decide to stay, I left these for you to wear as night clothes. I would have let you know, but you were singing so beautifully. I could not interrupt. I hope they are not too large for your delicate, graceful frame. And I do apologize for the lack of extra…under things. Hopefully your own are not still wet."_

I had been singing? I never sang, especially where anyone could hear. And yet, three complete strangers had heard me..? I pushed the thoughts away and refocused on the note. _Beautiful._

A single tear slid down my cheek. I would never have thought I would mean that much to someone. He obviously meant every word. As he looked at me earlier, when we first truly met, I knew he was not capable of lying to me about that. In the short time since we met, I learned he did not waste false words.

And he called me his Lina. No one had ever called me by that name, let alone claiming me as the owner of their heart. More tears threatened to burst forth as I read the letter again.

"Io tea mo, mia angela...Io te amo..." I love you. 3 simple words that confirmed everything I had secretly been hoping...

Something possessed me to flip over the page on which Piero's beautiful words were written. I found the familiar bars and stemmed dots of a sheet of music. I would think it to be coincidental, just a simple scrap sheet, if not for the words circled in red pen. Words from my favorite song, _Per Te _which suddenly meant so much more. _"Dimmi che tu già il future lo sai. Dimmi che questo non finirà mai. Senza di te non voglio esistere. Per te, per te vivrò." _

_Tell me that you already know what the future holds for us. Tell me this will never end. I don't want to live without you. For you, for you, I'll live._

Upon reading the marked words, my future fell into place. I finally found where I belonged.


End file.
